


Male kitty-cat

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Edging, M/M, PWP, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel discovered a new word.  It bothers Sam, so he tortures Sam with it during sex.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775188
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Male kitty-cat

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the 'Boy Pussy' square from SPN Kink Bingo 2020!

“C’mon, Gabriel!” Sam struggled against his bindings--which were made of grace, and thus didn’t give at all. He was bent over the library table, hands and ankles bound to it, his legs spread wide. Dean, Cas and Jack were all out, and he and his boyfriend were spending some quality time together. Well, they were supposed to, at least. As far as he was concerned, _this_ didn’t count. 

“Not until you say it!” Gabriel called from behind him. 

Sam let his head thump down against the table. “I’m not saying it!”

“Then I’m not fucking it!” retorted Gabriel. “I’m not fucking your cute little _boy pussy_!”

“For fuck’s sake, Gabriel, knock it off!” Right now, Sam thoroughly hated the internet. Somewhere, somehow, Gabriel had come across this stupid term and, because he found out that it bothered Sam on some weird level, decided to use it to torture his boyfriend. Why? Because Gabriel, that’s why. 

Despite his words, Gabriel was using his fingers to torture Sam, fingering him without actually touching his prostate. Sam heard him whistle as he felt lube sliding down between his cheeks. “Look how wet your pussy is! And all for me!”

“It’s not going to be if you don’t hurry up and fuck me,” Sam growled, glancing over his shoulder at the naked archangel, who was having _way_ too much fun with this. 

“Uh-uh!” Gabriel called. “I can do this all day.”

Sam closed his eyes; he knew Gabriel could. And would, if given even half a chance. Of course, he could always safeword out, but--

“But then _you’d_ be the pussy!” 

“Goddamnit, Gabriel, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head!?” Sam roared over his shoulder. 

“At least once more, Sammykins.” Gabriel blew him a kiss. 

“I hate you--aaaah!” Gabriel, of course, found Sam’s prostate with his clever fingers right at that moment. 

Sam slumped onto the table. There was no way out of this, not when you dated an archangel. “Fine, fine,” he half-growled. “It’s a boy pussy.” 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Jesus, you’re worse than Dean!” 

“Are you kidding? Your brother trips all over himself to let Cas come whenever my little bro so much as pouts,” Gabriel retorted. “Now, tell me what you want me to do, and to what.”

Sam let out a huge sigh. He didn’t bother mumbling, because he knew Gabriel would just make him repeat it. “Please. Fuck my boy pussy,” he enunciated, the words dripping with sarcasm.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Gabriel wasted no more time, sliding home in just a handful of seconds. “God, your boy pussy’s so tight!” 

Sam groaned, but let the feel of Gabriel’s cock dragging over his prostate distract him from his boyfriend’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness.


End file.
